Emerald Eyes - Frerard
by Deletedghost112
Summary: Gerard moves to Paris alone with his cat, Bootsie-Boo, to almost run someone over. Said person was a boy named Frank with bright green eyes. Can he overcome his past to allow himself to fall in love after everything that happened? Frerard, adapted from my old MissIero164 story, but longer...Rated for language and violence


Hey! It's Paranoia, and welcome back to Emerald Eyes! I brought it back because I read it on my laptop and just got really frustrated. I'm still not allowed to use the laptop, so I moved it to my iPod and I'm writing it again! Hope you like!

(Gerard's POV)

. . . . I sat on the plane in silence, listening to music and gazing out the window. The man that sat next to me snored irritatingly, but at least I'll be somewhere else than New Jersey. 'I just, I talked to the wrong person, I guess' I thought quietly and tenderly touched the bruise that had purpled a few days ago, a hand resting on my heart, remembering the night it happened.

** (Gerard's Flashback, 7 Days Ago)**

** . . . . The silent night greeted me, the cold November New Jersey air cooling my face. My little cat, Bootsie-Boo, trotted beside me loyally. Her soft calico fur shook back and forth, her fat swinging. Now, this sounds gross, but on little Bootsie-Boo, it's so cute! The darkness enveloped me and I couldn't help but shiver, it WAS 43 degrees after all, and I AM only wearing a tiny little hoodie. The lights got darker and darker as I approached the bad part of town, aka, the town. Drug deals went on all around me and a few people got mugged. People stole constantly and police sirens went off nearby. **

** . . . . Bootsie-Boo jumped up into my arms and I carried her through the bad town, ignoring the looks of lustful mid-40-year-old men who probably thought I was of another gender. One group of people really caught my eye, they sat around an iPod that played Avenged Sevenfold. I smiled, thats one of my favorite bands. One was especially attractive, with short purple hair swooping to the side like a tidal wave, big dark eyes, and the dangerous, sly bad-boy smirk he gave me. I couldn't help but giggle and he waved me over. As I approached without thinking, the group the boy was with shut up and looked up at me, the guy standing and looking me up and down. "You lost, pretty eyes?" **

** . . . . Like the girl I am, I giggled involuntarily and winked. "Would that help my cause?" And returning the smirk, I whispered to Bootsie-Boo to go home. Putting her down, she hissed at the group before sprinting away. "Maybe, depends on what that cat was doing with you?" He smiled and another boy stood up, reaching about two heads over me, easily 6"5. With his long blonde hair and gentle blue eyes, I couldnt help but like him. "That was my cat, Bootsie-Boo, had her since I was 9" I explained and a girl latched herself on the freakishly tall boy, her cliche "Emo" blonde hair crawling into her face.**

** . . . . "Well, what's your name, cute cat-loving guy?" The boy smiled and pulled me into the group. A couple other people stayed sitting, one was too busy snorting something and the other drank heavily from a huge bottle. "You first" I giggled and he smirked, looking at the small throng of people. "I'm Dimitri, this is Alex" He pointed at the tall boy "And Addie" The girl with bleach blonde hair. He then pointed to the boy and the girl who now sat too near each other for comfort, whispering and eating like it was a life source. Oh wait... "That's Kiara and Danny" I smiled at all of them. "Okay, you earned it, Dimitri. Hot name by the way, I'm Gerard" They all seem really nice, I can't see why they can't be my basically first group of friends. Even though two of them are so out of it... **

** (Somehow this happens in about an hour, but you know how superiorly hot Gerard is)**

** . . . . Dimitri smiled gently, walking with me, the group a bit behind. He stopped and looked at Alex, smiling and then turning back to me, kissing me roughly. What-what the hell? Okay, he's a good kisser, I'll admit that... With an involuntary high pitched moan, I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him closer. He lead me across the street, wrapping his tongue around mine. Alex smiled at Addie and opened the door, where Dimitri picked me up bridal style, never breaking the kiss, and carried me inside. The door swung shut behind me and the sound of locks being closed rang through the apartment. Wh-What? Who locks all the doors when you make out with someone you don't know? Moaning Dimitri's name quietly, he laid me on a bed gently and left a trail of gentle kisses all over my face. Dimitri stopped and silently gazed at me, fixing his hair and reaching to caress my cheek. I giggled, but stopped when a hand slapped me.**

** . . . . "What the literal fuck?" I asked and rubbed my cheek, Dimitri just smirked and ran a hand over my body. Frowning, I moved to stand up and just leave. "Your not going anywhere" Dimitri sighed and smiled fiendishly, grabbing my hand. What the hell? What's going on? Oh god... What happened to white vans, candy? This isn't right! I can't get raped! No... "Please, just let me go... I don't have any money, I just wanted to take a walk" Begging, I searched for humanity in Dimitri's dark blue eyes, but found only evil, perversion, lust, and fiendish glee. "I don't want money, I want you" Dimitri ran a hand through my hair, his other hand slinking under my shirt. Giggling involuntarily, stupid ticklishness, I tried to push him away. "Shh, just let it happen" and with that and a fist punching down right in the middle of my chest, leaving me unable to breathe, he unbuttoned my jeans and held me down with one hand. "This is gonna be the best fuck yet" **

** (A few hours later) **

** . . . . I awoke in a daze, my body hurting like crazy, my head thumping. The cold ground I lay on was on the foot step of the apartment, that stupid disgusting apartment. Shivering uncontrollably, I struggled to stand. What happened? I asked myself and sighed, looking down on myself. My shirt was torn and my pants disheveled. With a quiet groan, I started the long walk home, limping slightly and wincing with every movement. **

** . . . . Slamming the door behind me, Bootsie-Boo meowed quietly and rubbed against my leg. Trying to move my broken and bleeding lips, I managed a small smile. "Hey, Bootsie-Boo, I'm so glad I have you" I sighed and walked upstairs to take a shower, trying to get the filth of D-Dimitri off me. It didn't work... Slumping in bed, soon joined by soft, comforting fat Bootsie-Boo, I opened my phone to find three texts, all from an unknown sender.**

**_Sent - 10:43 AM_**

**_Did you have fun last night. I know I did..._**

**_Sent - 12:34 PM _**

**_Silent treatment? Still thinking about yesterday? Alex said it sounded hot_**

**_Sent - 14:53 PM _**

**_I sure think it was hot, you obviously thought so too... Can't get those screams out of my head, Babe_**

** . . . . With an involuntary shudder, I closed my phone and threw it across the room, where it broke into little pieces. Opening my laptop, I started to look at homes anywhere else; anywhere away from Dimitri. **

**(End! **Sorryyy... That was depressing...)

. . . . Sighing, I looked up at the nice tall flight attendant with gently tousled blonde hair and that cute boyish charm, who smiled gently and asked if I was alright. Probably with the bruises and cuts and busted lip, I must be a sight. "Im fine... Just a bit messed up, how long until we land?" His smile faltered but he managed to take it quite nicely, holding up one finger. One hour... Until I'm finally free.

(Two Hours Later)

. . . . A scream escaped my lips when I dropped a box of cat stuff on my foot. "God damn it!" I yelled, putting down the box in the cute little gray house I bought all for myself. I couldn't help but get it, with the light gray siding, black roof, and bright red door. Its a charming small house that just caught my eye. But seriously... Moving by yourself - Not a good idea. The empty white walls begged to be changed, and I vowed to paint them the next day. Putting Bootsie-Boo's bed next to me, I slowly kneeled down on the many blankets I set out, twisting one around my body. Bootsie-Boo padded out of the bed and crawled her way into the tiny hole that was left between my arms and my chest, warming me instantly. I almost fell asleep exactly when my eyes closed, comforted by knowing nobody could hurt me anymore.

(The Next Day, Gerard's POV)

. . . . The sun shone bright despite my closed eyelids and I opened my eyes to hear purring. "Morning, Bootsie-Boo" With a smile, I stood up, looking around the blank living room, the plain kitchen I loved but had to decorate. Its such a nice house on the outside, but the white walls are seriously murdering my mood. Sighing, I picked up Bootsie-Boo and looked out the largest window. The Eiffel Tower glowed in the morning sun and gentle violin music played in the distance, a super cliche moment I adored. "Come on, Bootsie-Boo... Let's go get some paint! Then maybe later or tomorrow we'll go to Ikea!" I smiled and opened the door, putting the fat calico cat in the basket on my black bike, climbing on. Giggling, I attached the big-ass other black wire basket on the back and cycled farther into Paris. Everything was just so beautiful, the people friendly. Everyone smiled at me and I slowed to just fast enough that I don't fall. Bootsie-Boo jumped up and stood on her hind legs, holding herself up by propping her paws on the rim of the basket. A few people reached out to pet her and I couldn't help but giggle. "I love it here" I sighed quietly to myself, and damn it, I wasn't lying.

(A Few Hours Later)

. . . . Cycling home, I smiled at Bootsie-Boo and looked back, feeling a need to dance because of the full basket. A few cans of paint, I bought the colors dark red, black, teal, and a regular gray. I also got two wall decorations, a vintage saxophone and a metal microphone. "Well, we did good, didn't we-EE!" I screeched, swerving to avoid someone who ran past me, almost getting hit and they fell to the ground. Jumping off my bike, joined by Bootsie-Boo, I ran up to the person, kneeling by them. It was a boy, I thought, or just a strangely built female, considering the flat chest.

. . . . He groaned, leaning up and hitting my forehead. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" I rambled and helped him up. His black hair was parted far over, so his bangs swooped over both of his eyes. Pretty pink lips with a silver lip ring smiled and I couldn't help but grin. "Well... It's not all your fault" He sighed, and my eyes widened. His voice... So low... So husky... So hot... "Yes it is... I'll find a way to make it only my fault... I'm Gerard, by the way" I smiled and he combed through his hair with a hand and giggled. Now, I couldn't help but grin when I heard said giggle. This boy, deep voice, but one of the highest and cutest giggles ever, sounds legit... "I'm Frank! Oh, your cat is SO cute!"

. . . . He scratched Bootsie-Boo's ears happily. "Thanks, her name is Bootsie-Boo" I smiled and stood up, joined by Frank. I couldn't help but laugh, he's sooo short! "Um... How tall are you?" Grinning, I ignored the Playful slap Frank gave me. "I'm like 4"9... Shut up" Poking his nose, I invited him over quietly. "Sure! Are you new here?" He asked and I held the bike by its handlebars, walking alongside it. "Yeah, I just got here yesterday, gotta say, I'm not hating it at all" He smiled and skipped slowly next to me, becoming one of the people I loved, smiling and greeting everyone. "Yeah, I love Paris, I've lived here since I was 5... Wait, you came here alone? With a cat?" He asked jokingly and I nodded, looking down at Bootsie-Boo, who sniffed at the yummy smell of Paris.

. . . . "Wow... Your house is gorgeous" Frank sighed and I closed the door after him, rolling my bike inside and leaving it in the little mud room. "Thanks, I can't wait to paint it, I hate white walls" Frank giggled and I grinned, taking the heavy basket off my bike and setting it on the black kitchen counter. "I could help, I painted my entire house, and it sucked alone" He suggested and I looked at him as he brushed his hair out of his pale skin. Blushing, I whispered "Are you sure?" He smiled gently, gazing into the newly available to look at gorgeous green eyes. "Pssh, of course, I like you, Gerard... Gerard..." He stuttered and I couldn't help but giggle as he toyed with his lip ring adorably. "Way... Gerard Way, and I like you too"

. . . . We stood up at the same time and I watched him giggle nervously, linking and unlinking his cute little tattooed hands. Awwh, he's so nice! "Thank you so much, Frank" I sighed and hugged him before I even thought about it. "I-I'm sorry" I stuttered and Frank laughed adorably, wrapping his arms around me. "Ahh, Pssh, hug me back you weirdo, I am such a hugger" He yelled and I laughed, obliging happily. "Meh... Are you really sure you want to help me?" I sighed one more time and blushed when he looked at me like I was stupid, his eyes widening and his head tilting to the side. With a long exhale, he declared "I, Frank Iero, vow on my life to help you get settled in Paris, starting with helping you paint your house" I couldn't help but giggle and add "And I, Gerard Way, promise not to run you over with any vehicle... Again..."

. . . . I like him! :)

-.-.-.-.-

Why hello! I hope you like! It was really fun to write... I'm gonna re-write all of them, but it'll definitely be longer... Trust me, the like 5500 word 7 chapter story... Never again... Maybe a one-shot, yeah, or like a 2 chapter, but... No...

Paranoid People Like Reviews and Favorites!


End file.
